leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Abra (Pokémon)
|} Abra (Japanese: ケーシィ Casey) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into when traded. Biology Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, -shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, -like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip. Abra can sense danger by reading minds. When it does, it teleports itself to a safe location so quickly that it creates the illusion of having made copies of itself. By hypnotizing itself, Abra is able to teleport or use any of its other extrasensory abilities at any time. Due to the strain of its telepathic powers, however, Abra sleeps 18 hours each day. If it fails to rest long enough, it will become unable to use its powers. Abra lives in , but has been observed to teleport to a different location once per hour. In the anime Major appearances Sabrina's Abra Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City, had an Abra that eventually evolved into a Kadabra in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Other In The Psychic Sidekicks!, one of the citizens of Len Town, Mrs. Bellows, owned an Abra, which kept ing itself onto other people's heads. In Fear Factor Phony, an Abra was among the group of Psychic Pokémon living in an abandoned mining town. The little Psi Pokémon was asleep the whole episode in a soundproof force-field. An Abra appeared in Sandshrew's Locker!, under the ownership of Mira. Mira offered to help and get to Hearthome City but only after they helped her retrieve a . Minor appearances An Abra appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. An Abra briefly appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. Abra was set to be the male lead in the movie but kept teleporting away and was eventually replaced by Misty's Psyduck. An Abra was one of the stars of the Pokémon Showboat in Stage Fight. An Abra appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Abra appeared in a fantasy in Going for a Spinda. An Abra appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. An Abra appeared in Queen of the Serpentine! as one of 's pets. A 's Abra appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . An Abra appeared in The Champ Twins!. An Abra appeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. An Abra is owned by one of the students of in Classroom Training!. An Abra appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. An Abra made a small cameo in the "World of Pokémon" opening of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, in which every Pokémon from the first five generations (apart from ) appeared. An Abra appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. An Abra appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Three Abra appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. Two were owned by different s, while the third was owned by a Trainer. Two s' Abra appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Abra appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Abra appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. Three Trainers' Abra appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. One of them reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. An Abra appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Abra appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.}} ing.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Sabrina uses her in a Gym match against in the chapter Haunting My Dreams. Later in the same chapter, Abra helps and Ash rescue Sabrina from a giant known as the Black Fog. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Abra makes a cameo in Danger: High Voltorb as the stolen Pokémon of the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. While undergoing hardship in S.S. Anne in Lt. Surge's ownership, it evolved all the way into an Alakazam, which the chairman almost fainted upon seeing. An Abra was seen in a Poké Ball at Oak's Laboratory in Cherrygrove City in Off Course with Corsola. is seen to have an Abra as of Heckled by Hitmontop, using her attack to transport away to a safer location. The boy was able to take this opportunity to seize a Flower Mail from the Pokémon with his though, and appear in Ilex Forest to participate in the last battle with the Masked Man. An Abra appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Saturn has an Abra that he used against Paka and Uji in Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra (I). After putting up a tough fight, it eventually lost along with his . In Out-Odding Oddish, an Abra appeared in the Pokéathlon. Pokédex entries In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Abra appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball. It attacks by using on an enemy and teleporting it on another part (or even off) of the stage. In the TFG One Abra figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Before the Elite Four are defeated for the first time, an Abra at Indigo Plateau will teleport the player back to New Bark Town. It also appears in the remakes but has no function. * and : Mt. Battle uses an Abra to teleport challengers back to the entrance. Pokédex entries to safety.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} and , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} , , , and , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} |} |} , , , , , , and , Goldenrod Game Corner}} , , , , , and , Goldenrod Game Corner}} |} |} , Granite Cave}} and , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} |} |} and Trade in Oreburgh City}} and Trade in Oreburgh City}} , , , , , , and , , Goldenrod Game Corner}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Psychic)}} |} |} , Hau'oli City}} , Hau'oli City}} , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Cerulean City, Celadon City}} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B, Advanced Mode C)}} |area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Foresight Abra|English|United States|5|November 29 to December 5, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Foresight Abra}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- ! }} |- |- when its Attack is 83 or higher |link= }} |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Abra |evocandy=25 |stamina=50 |attack=195 |defense=103 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=064 |name2=Kadabra |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=065 |name3=Alakazam |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Abra was originally known as "Hocus". * In Pokémon Conquest, Abra is seen floating. Despite this, it is still considered a grounded Pokémon and can activate ground traps such as the Cog Wheel in Valora. * Abra has the lowest base , as well as lowest base along with Smoochum, of all Pokémon. * In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, a wild Abra will away if the tries to approach it from the front. Origin It is likely based on a mystic or psychic. It also has similarities to s and es, both animals with ties to magic. Name origin Abra is part of an incantation used in , . It may also derive from the Spanish word cabra (goat). Casey is a reference to , a purported psychic famous for entering self-induced trances, as the Japanese names of the Abra line are based on famous mystics. In other languages |es=Abra|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Abra|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Abra|itmeaning=Same as English name |fr=Abra|frmeaning=Same as English name |ko=캐이시 Keisi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=卡斯 Kāsī|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese Casey |zh_cmn=凱西 / 凯西 Kǎixī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. May also refer to . |hi=आबरा Abra|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Абра Abra|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sabrina's Abra External links * Notes |} de:Abra es:Abra fr:Abra it:Abra ja:ケーシィ zh:凯西